Content delivery over the Internet allows computer users to receive search results, location information, e-mail, news, games, entertainment, music, books, and web pages with a simple Internet connection. Internet users also have access to numerous web resources such as maps, images, blogs, local searches, group discussions, and hosted content. Users often access these services to obtain information about a particular place, such as a business, attraction, destination, city or town, entertainment venue, or other point of interest, from web pages hosted by third-party providers that use proprietary search applications or information aggregation services. Web pages can facilitate locating desired information over the Internet, and the content related to a particular topic can, for example, be presented to the user after retrieving the content from such third-party sources.